imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Baronzef
ShoReWol is a 13 year old Let's player who turns out to be youngest IAS competitor in IAS history. He started making videos on January 10, 2011, but restarted his channel on August 2013 due to very bad quality in 100+ videos. Both times his first LP was Crash Team Racing since he grew up playing that game for hours. Before restarting his channel he had a lot of LP's which was really messy so he couldn't complete them all since he only uploaded 1 video per day. But now he has 3 or sometimes 4 LP's at once. He has planned a schedule so that he knows when to what upload. ShoReWol also plays basketball. He has trained for 7 years from now and has been one of the teams best players for a long time. He started when he was 7, but has kept going and doesn't plan to stop. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 ShoReWol joined I'm A Speedrunner as a replacement of MrEddy1667ful in IAS8. He was placed in Group A with Yogamoanyo, TheSubpixel and Bionicle2809. His first match was against TheSubpixel, which was a race to 6 red remotes in Gex 2. He lost that match. His next match was against Yogamoanyo; a race to complete Aztec 2 Step with 5 red remotes in Gex 2. Originally he lost that match, because he forgot about getting the reward remote in Out of Toon, but Yogamoanyo gave him a rematch, which he won in, thus eliminating Yogamoanyo out of the tournament. His last match in Round 1 was against Bionicle2809, a race to complete Out of Toon 100% in Gex 2. He won that match as well. He had 12 points which was enough to place second in his Group, so surprise for many, he made it in Round 2. In Round 2 he was drawn against LukeRF44. When Round 2 was drawn, Luke was on a holiday trip. As soon he got back they planned their speedrun. They decided to do Gex 2; race to get the 2 red remotes in Pangaea 90210. The match was kinda neck to neck, because ShoReWol had a good lead for most of the time. ShoReWol forgot about doing the 3rd red remote in Smellraiser, so Luke had a chance to catch up. ShoReWol still had a good lead. In Frankenstenfeld, ShoReWol made a mistake in the maze and lost his lead. When they exited Frankensteinfeld for the 3rd time they were neck to neck. Luke made a mistake in Mooshoo Pork, by missing the lever and ShoReWol got the lead. Going in Pangaea 90210, ShoReWol had a confident lead, but he died 2 times. After that Luke was in a lead by a remote. Since Luke did not have time to practice much, he didn't know a shorter way to getting the 2nd remote. So he died giving ShoReWol time to catch up. So he did and got the lead. ShoReWol knew the shorter way and the location of a powerup and was enough to win the speedrun. It was a close match and Luke wanted to finish, but Luke died again and he didn't wish to try again. This match was also a nominee for being the most exiting speedrun. But the hosts didn't give out theese "awards" after the 1st talkshow. In Round 3 he was drawn against Heydavid17. At the moment when the draw was made Heydavid17 and ThePlatformKing did not have their match done, so ShoReWol had to wait to hear his opponent. But ShoReWol was moving at the time and didn't have internet for 4 days. That didn't really do anything bad, because at the time when Sho got internet the match still wasn't uploaded. Few days later Sho found out who is his opponent. CrystalFissure put them together in a Skype chat, so they can decide the run. They decided to do Gex 3. That was his first other game speedrun than Gex 2. It was a race to get 3 remotes in Western Station. Since, this was ShoReWol's first other game speedrun, he did not know much about the fastest remotes. That really was bad for him, because David knew some of these remotes, and he even warned ShoReWol about 3 minigames in Mystery TV, but ShoReWol sticked on his route. Both players had different routes in the speedrun, so it was hard to tell who was in the lead. ShoReWol did the generic route and David took the fast route, so ShoReWol was behind for most of the time. David failed a lot, but Sho couldn't even catch up then. David was first one to enter Western Station, but ShoReWol still was behind even when David did the longest one first while Sho; the shortest one. They both put "Defeat the Mountain" last, so at that point it was easy to tell who was in the lead. David was already midway on the remote, when ShoReWol only re-entered the level. David won the speedrun. Because it was close ShoReWol wanted to finish, but ShoReWol fell from a cliff and did not finish the speedrun. But Sho was not eliminated yet, because there was the Shaggin' Wagon Round. In Shaggin' Wagon ShoReWol had to face CrystalFissure, TheAFH013 and MuddyMaestro. There was a randomisation suppose to be made, but all 4 competitors were online so they did the match right away. They decided to do a race to 100% first two levels and get 2 red remotes in Fine Tooning. The run made up to be close for most of the time between him, CrystalFissure and MuddyMaestro, as TheAFH013 fell behind in Out Of Toon. ShoReWol was in the lead until the 3rd red remote Frankensteinfeld(which turned out to be the level which everyone entered). ShoReWol had to go to his grandma's house in the middle of ShoReWol getting his 3rd red remote in there. ShoReWol really started to hurry and died 2 times. After that ShoReWol said that he cannot compete and he's quitting, but everyone made a break until he got back. He got back about an hour later, which was the 1st ever speedrun having a break for over an hour. ShoReWol died again which deleted all of his chances, so at the end the race was between CrystalFissure and MuddyMaestro. It turned out to be a question if it was a tie or not, cause they said that 10 seconds is a tie, but in the end there was a 20 second difference with CrystalFissure being the victor. ShoReWol got lucky to have a 3rd chance in a 2nd Shaggin Wagon, in which he had to face TheAFH013 and Nintendogen64. For the second Shaggin' Wagon in a row, TheAFH013 fell behind and essentially forfeited, so the real race was between Sho and Nintendogen64. It was a race to 100% Frankensteinfeld and 100% Mao Tse Tongue. Sho once again was in the lead for most of the time until he fell from the last platform in the pillar room in Mao Tse Tongue, giving Nintendogen64 the lead. Once again, ShoReWol was unlucky in a speedrun! Participation in World Cup Speedruns 1 In WCS 1 ShoReWol was drawn in Group A against LyleBandicoot93, TheStickKid and DessertMonkeyJK. ShoReWol did a run Medal of Honor with TheStickKid. The run was to beat level 2. The run was supposed to take 18 minutes, but ShoReWol finished in 11 and TheStickKid in around 8. TheStickKid finished a lot faster, because he had beaten the game before, while ShoReWol had only beat level 1 before the speedrun, so the 2nd level was blind for him. ShoReWol's computer was breaking down, so he had to do his runs fast and did not practice at all. ShoReWol's next race was in Driver against LyleBandicoot93. Which was done after ShoReWol's PC got fixed, so this time he had time to practice, but the run was meant to be semi-blind, because both had played the game before but in a long time. Lyle's emulator crashes if he fails a mission, so he had to play through and set savestates, so that meant that he practiced on one side. So in the end Lyle won and ShoReWol didn't even finish, cause he is not really a fan of the game. And in the last match ShoReWol raced DessertMonkeyJK in Toy Story 2. It was the first match recorded but not edited due to DessertMonkeyJK's busy schedule. They raced each other in Toy Story 2, because they didn't have almost any games together except for Crash and Gex. They did a race to beat Slime Time with getting 3 pizza planet tokens from each level. ShoReWol was in the lead from the start of the race, because DessertMonkeyJK did the tutorial which wasn't needed to do. ShoReWol kept the lead all the way to the end of the race and won while DMJK was so far back that he didn't finish. With 9 points ShoReWol was third in Group A and moved on. In Round 2, ShoReWol got to face his good friend CrystalFissure. They did a race in Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time, but CrystalFissure ultimately thrashed ShoReWol, who failed at key points during the run. Participation in Old-School Speedruns ShoReWol decided to join OSS, because his good friend DigitalMasterpieces was hosting it and it had basically the same rules as WCS1. ShoReWol was drawn in Group F with Spikestuff95, TheStickKid and CrashBandiMan22. But ShoReWol withdrawed from the tournament before doing any matches, the reason for that is: He downloaded an emulator and set it up with some help, because TheStickKid wanted to do a game which ShoReWol didn't own. TSK asked him why did you join if you are so poorly equiped. But ShoReWol was promised a new PC(which he never got) so he joined the tournament and waited for his new PC, but it never came. But the emulator wasn't working very well and TheStickKid saw 3 options which neither looked very well for Sho. 1. Do the matches on emulator, even if the performance is shit 2. Forfeit the tournament. 3. Delete System32 and basically everything in the Windows folder in the C drive. ShoReWol wasn't up to breaking his computer just for a tournament that was made to have fun. So ShoReWol quit OSS and was replaced by COOLPRO195. Afterwards ShoReWol listed all of his games to TSK and he said: "Wow! You do have enough games!' Participation in IAS? Nein! Before the groups were drawn a prediction video was uploaded. It predicted that ShoReWol would get a 3rd round elimination. ShoReWol was drawn in group G which was a Bugs Life group. He was drawn against Oryps100, MrEddy1667ful, TheAFH013 and Johnny Natrium. His first match was against Eddy was a Race to beat level 5 in Bugs Life. This was the first match uploaded on the channel. ShoReWol lost and did not finish the speedrun and send his footage. The reason for is that he was "forced" to do this game as Eddy did not give him any choosing on which game they would do and ShoReWol strongly disliked the game, but it was fair since it was a Bugs Life group. The reason why he joined in Bugs Life he didn't have MediEvil or Banjo Kazooie and originally one had to choose one of those 3 games to enter the tournament. Ratchet5(Host of the tournament) felt sorry for ShoReWol as he believed that ShoReWol felt obliged to be in A Bug's Life group because Ratchet5 had previously bought him the game. Eddy and Ratchet5 both allowed ShoReWol to switch groups, but he declined. But this wasn't it for ShoReWol in IAS? Nein! As he raced Oryps in Spyro 1, but the demo version since ShoReWol didn't have the full game at that point. They did a race to complete it, which is Town Square, Sunny Flight and Artisans 100%. Of course there were some differences between the full game and demo, but it was still speedrunable. Both players ahd different routes so it was hard to tell who was in front. Neither of the players did not had practiced before, even though it was Oryps' first speedrun of the Demo of Spyro 1 so he didn't really know what is the best route. But ShoReWol was about to do this kind of run in Old-School Speedruns, but ShoReWol had quit before it. That meant that ShoReWol did know how to do this very well, casue he practised a lot for OSS speedrun. But in the end the speedrun was close but ShoReWol came out with a victory, but only by 6 seconds. The draw time was 4 seconds. Oryps had told that he finished 2 seconds after ShoReWol, but it wasn't true. ShoReWol was fine with it being a draw since Oryps is a really good friend to him. His 3rd match of round 1 was against TheAFH013. They did Crash 3, race get 6 crystals and 3 gems. Al won this match easily as ShoReWol failed in Orient Express which was the first level they entered and ShoReWol thought that slide-spin is faster, because it was SHoReWol's first Crash 3 speedrun. ShoReWol claimed that he had not practised unlike Al. At the day when it was suppose to be the deadline Ratchet5 made a new update video which extended it for 3 more days. It also said about the drama between Eddy and ShoReWol. There should have been a penalty(-2 points) for ShoReWol not sending his footage. It said that if it's goind to be close between Oryps and Sho in the point standings(if one is Sho is 3rd and Oryps is 4th) then it would be a rematch for who gets to round 2. 2 days before the deadline ShoReWol took away 2 points from his ammount due to that: "It would be more fair against Oryps!" The next day: "I didnt actually say that I wouldnt give you the 2 points for the Eddy run." Those were the words of Ratchet, so ShoReWol added those 2 points back to himself. ShoReWol's next match was done a day before the deadline. It was against Johnny Natrium. They did Bugs Life. It was a very mesy thing to figure out what to do, since Johnny said Race to beat level 7. ShoReWol understood it like from level 1 to 7, so he restarted his game. ShoReWol got confused when Johnny said: "ok let's do level 1 to 7, but only thing that'll count is going to be level 7. Then Sho said that there is no point and they should do the whole thing. But then TheAFH013(Al, guest commentator) started to complain that ShoReWol will have advantage since Johnny hadn't played that game for a long time. Then ShoReWol just started to go to level 7, but in the middle(level 4) Johnny said ok you will get half of advantage as we will be doing it from level 4. Johnny really messed up, and got a game over since he started with only 3 lives, so ShoReWol won and then started drama between Al and Sho. With 2 wins and 2 loses ShoReWol was not able to make it to round 2, because of how the group worked out to be. He was online and was able to do the shaggin wagon's. He was even talking to people before them. But ShoReWol didn't compete in neither of them, because TheAFH013 was being a douchebag to him. Calling him a shitbag etc. ShoReWol go back in to the tournament, because Johnny forfeit. ShoReWol was the first one to have a chance to re-enter the tournament, because he ended up 4th(first 3 go through). He re-entered the tournament to piss off TheAFH013, since he seemed happy that ShoReWol was eliminated. In round 2 ShoReWol had to face PinstripeParagon. They did Crash 3, race to 13 crystals. It was suppose to be a post-recorded speedrun, but there were a lot of problems with ShoReWol's footage. Camera stopped recording and skipped 2 minutes and then it went out of battery. He was doing terrible anyway and was more than glad to redo a live speedrun. This time ShoReWol showed some competition. Paragon was in the lead for the most of the speedrun, but he didn't know about the slide-jump-spin trick in Dingodile and fell behind. Meanwhile ShoReWol's camera stopped recording and it skipped around 30 seconds + They finished at the same time. That was a Void. The 2nd run included al of ShoReWol's footage. ShoReWol won this time,b ut his footage got corrupted, so the 3rd speedrun happened. This time there were no problems. And they made the run a little different: 13 crystals and the Purple gem route gem in Tomb Time. Paragon just like the first 2 runs was in front all the way until Dingodile. ShoReWol won, so he moved on to round 3. ShoReWol did a few kind of necessary Shaggin' Wagon runs. He did them because he hadn't done his match against Paragon up to that point. Crash 3 winner shaggin' wagon, Crash 3 loser shaggin' wagon, Bugs Life winner shaggin' Wagon. He didn't win any of them. In round 3 ShoReWol was drawn against MuddyMaestro... Gallery DSC00400.JPG DSC00660.JPG DSC00379.jpg DSC00403.JPG Statistics Tournament Statistics "Single" tournaments All match statistics Match Statistics 'Friendly' 'IAS? Nein! aka Illegitimate Acquisition (of) Speedrunning? No! Matches' 'I'm A Speedrunner Matches' 'World Cup Speedruns Matches' Did you know? * ShoReWol was actually a guest commentator in WCS 1 draw video, but his microphone quality was very bad, so he didn't talk much. His computer crashed during the draw so he disappeared. * On WCS1 channel, first match to be uploaded was between ShoReWol and TheStickKid? * In WCS1, ShoReWol was the first one who did all of his matches, but they weren't uploaded first? * ShoReWol's giant loss against Eddy in Bugs Life was the first speedrun to be uploaded on IAS? Nein! channel Category:World Cup Competitor